


A Lot Like Romeo and Juliet

by deathofthestars



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Civil War inspired, Drama, Gang War, Identity Porn, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Team Cap - Freeform, Team Iron Man, all the drama, so many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers never should have met. It all would have been so much easier if they hadn't. New York is a war zone to a series of gangs and power hungry businessman who knew how to hide in the shadows and when two star crossed lovers meet, it will erupt into even more violence and bloodshed.





	A Lot Like Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU has been living in my head or months and got further inspired by the stuckony discord page. Not really sure of the schedule yet so please be patient with me. Rating and tags subject to change.

 

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair New York, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to mutiny.

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their families’ strife.

The fearful passage of their death marked love

And the continence of their families’ rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove

Is now the two hours’ traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


End file.
